Melting The Ice
by CrazyJaney
Summary: sequel to breaking the ice but not necessary for this ficcie aohsi and misao are fianlly together thanks to kaoru and megumi, but when a problem with her marriage plauges misao, she goes to her friends for advice.... how will this one end? R&R! plz!


A/N: this is the sequel to 'Breaking The Ice' i have to thank Wolfie 4 givin' me the idea, for she thought that it was something other than truth serum that i had slipped into aoshi's tea and i was thinkin' to myself, hey that wouldn't be so bad either.... so here it is!! the second mystery!

**Melting the Ice**

"What?!"

"Uh-huh," Misao said dejectedly.

"I can't believe that!!" Kaoru exclaimed, causing Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano to turn and look at her.

"Can't you?"

"No! And stop staring at us!!!" Kaoru said to them, throwing her tea cups at them.

"Kaoru-chan..... what am I going to do?" she asked miserably.

"Still..... that isn't right," Kaoru sighed, taking the younger girl in her arms, giving her a comforting hug.

"Geez, we should tell Ice man, Itachi and busu have something going on," Yahiko teased. Both girls looked up and Misao threw kunai's at him while Kaoru grabbed the plate resting next to her and threw that at him. It shattered over his rock hard head.

"Itai!!!"

"You deserved it Yahiko-CHAN!!!!" Kaoru yelled, "Come on Misao-chan, let's go inside and talk, where we don't have eavesdroppers."

"I still can't believe it, I mean what's wrong with him?! He is a man after all......" Kaoru said.

"I know...... Kami, it was so embarrassing," Misao whispered.

"We should seek Megumi's help on this," Kaoru said suddenly.

"Nani?"

"She's the one who got you together, I'm sure she can fix this little problem!" Kaoru assured.

"Demo....., this is different! We're married now!!" she protested.

"Exactly. How long have you been married?" she asked.

"Five months......." she said quietly.

"And?" she urged slyly, knowing full well what it was.

"He hasn't even touched me yet," she murmured.

"What was that?"

"He hasn't touched me," she repeated in a quiet voice.

"Still can't hear you."

"WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX YET!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

"Oh, poor Misao-chan," she wrapped her arms around the girl just as the men walked in to see what her exclaimtion was about.

"ORO!!!!!" Kenshin said, adding the outburst of a statement with their current position.

"YOU HENTAIS!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS NOT WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed, beating each of them on the head with her bokken.

"Okay, now that they are gone, as I was saying, I think we should bring Megumi in on this," she repeated.

"ORO!!" came a muffled noise from outside the shoji.

"Kenshin no baka!!!!" she screamed, beating him yet again.

"Ohohohohoho!!" the doctor exclaimed the second she heard.

"Megumi-san....." Misao shifted uncomfortably.

"So, how far exactly does he go?" she asked, fixing her expression to one of seriousness.

"Kissing and sleeping together. Just sleep. He doesn't even put his arms around me!!" she wailed.

"There, there, Misao-chan, it's okay," Kaoru soothed as Megumi dug around in her drawer.

"What am I going to do? I mean even on our wedding night he didn't even caress me the way I wanted........" she broke off, remembering.

"Eureka!!" Megumi cried all of a sudden coming out of her drawer with a small box in her hand.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked.

"A way to make Aoshi-san open up to her!! The truth serum started it, but this...... this shall finish it!!" she said triumphantly.

"WHAT shall finish it?" Misao asked anxiously.

"THIS will finish it!!!" she said holding the box up with an evil version of her annoying laugh, "Ohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!!"

"And what exactly IS it?" Misao wondered.

"A little purple pill, ohohohohoho!!! You shall never have to worry about Aoshi-san not touching you again!! Your only problem shall be keeping his hands OFF of you!!!!!!! Ohohohohohoho!!!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here," Kaoru said, sweatdropping.

"Ohohohohohoho!!!!!! I shall come over to the dojo with our 'secret weapon' and 'the plan' shall be put into motion!!! Those ladies, are our secret codes!!!" she exclaimed, still laughing at her evilness.

"Oh, Kami...." Misao sighed, wondering exactly what this 'little purple pill' was.

"Tadaima!!!" Kaoru called into the courtyard as she came in the gate.

"Okaeri nasai, Kaoru-dono!!" Kenshin greeted, coming out to see them.

"Hmmm, I'm still wonder just what the hell 'the plan' is," Kaoru mused as Kenshin walked in, "And just what the hell is 'the secret weapon'?"

"I dunno, I just feel bad for Aoshi......." Misao said, "Aoshi-Sama!!!! We're back!!"

"Aa," he said, hugging her briefly before going back to his tea.

"I've learned how to hate tea," Misao whispered to her friend.

"I can't imagine why," she answered sarcastically.

"Dinner is almost ready, that it is!!!" Kenshin announced.

"Alright!!"

"Hello minna!!!" Megumi entered the room, coming just as promised, "I'll make some tea, shall I? A fresh batch? Kaoru-chan, Misao-chan, why don't you two come help me?" They shrugged and walked over.

"Why not?"

"So what the hell is all this?" Kaoru asked.

"I just slip this into his tea and poor Aoshi-san shall be thinking less with his brain, but rather somewhere lower........." she giggled, "Ohohohohohoho!!!!!!"

"Poor Aoshi-san," Kaoru murmured walking away, realizing the plan, "At least this'll solve your problem Misao-chan."

"Matte! Kaoru-chan, what's 'the plan'?" she asked.

"You'll see, you'll see," she sighed and took the tea to Aoshi, making sure that Misao was right behind her.

"Here," she handed the tea to Misao, "Take this to your Aoshi-Sama."

"Ummm, ano, okay," she said, taking it to him, "Here Aoshi."

"Arigatou Misao," he said taking it and sipping it lightly.

"Damn....." Megumi whispered from behind the shoji that was open a crack for her to watch through, "He has to down all of it...... or did I make it strong?" Kaoru smacked her forehead.

"Megumi, please tell me you didn't give him enough to take her right there," she pleaded.

"Hmmm, I don't remember," she said thoughtfully, "We should get Yahiko out of the room, just in case then."

"Oh, boy......." Kaoru sighed again, "Yahiko!!"

"What busu?!"

"BUSU?!"

"Kaoru-dono....." Kenshin warned, coming in.

"Oh, right!" his voice reminding her of her mission, "Come on Yahiko, Megumi-san made some ohagi for you in the other room."

"Ohagi?!" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yep, just for you, in that room right over there," she pointed to where Megumi was hiding.

"Great!" he bounded out of the room, leaving Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and poor Aoshi in the room.

"Come on Kenshin, we should go get some before he eats it all," she told him, dragging him into the other room.

"Ororororo!!!"

"Good, come in!" Megumi urged, pulling them both in and slidding the shoji shut so that it was open only a crack as before.

"Oro.... what are we doing in here?" he asked just when Aoshi started to drink more of the tea.

"SHHHHH!!!!!!" both girls ordered, moving closer.

"Aoshi...... do you like it?" Misao asked, nervously, still not knowing what the hell was in the tea.

"It's good Misao......" he answered, feeling exeptionally warm.

Hmmm, the tea did taste a little different, but nothing he would find suspicious. He glanced at Misao. Gods, she looked gorgeous. There was a light blush tainting her cheeks.

"Misao......." he whispered, noticing how her hair fell around her face, creating a perfect frame that added to her appeal.

How had he not noticed before? She was so beautiful........ and her body was calling out to him. Begging him to touch her..... kiss her, caress her. Take things further in their relationship. He suppressed a groan and tried to ignore her prescence as he took the tea cup to his mouth again. With every sip she seemed to grow more and more beautiful.

"Misao......." he let out before claiming her lips with his own. Her eyes widened when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, but she didn't object.

"Ao...... shi?" she questioned when he started to trail his kisses lower.

"Oh, Misao-mine, I love you sooooo much," he murmured into her skin. All she could do was moan in response as his fingers revealed new flesh.

"Oh! It worked!!" Megumi cried in delight.

"Megumi-san..... I fear you put to much into the tea......." Kaoru said, shaking her head, "But at least it worked."

"What worked?" Yahiko asked, stil stuffing his face with ohagi.

"Oh, nothing," Kaoru answered, waving her hands.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai, Kenshin?"

"I drank that tea," he said.

"Oh my...." Kaoru said as he started to advance on her.

"Ohohohoho! Come Yahiko, time to venture to another room!!" Megumi said as Kenshin grew bolder.

Owari

A/N: hey! c what a hentai mind she has? hee, hee..... she said to me, really i thought it was viagra or something..... and i had to laugh at that. but anyway, if u liked this one, send a REVIEW!! i really apreciate them.....


End file.
